The huge family
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Linda's mum is brought in and revels some secrets Linda never said about her family. Is Denise really her only sister?
1. Chapter 1

As she entered resus it was not looking good Elizabeth Andrews was looking bad she was being treated by Sam, Tom, Tess, Zoe and Robyn. James Andrews was at work unable to take calls as he was fixing a car so they had no choice but to resusatate Elizabeth to save her life. Elizabeth woke up and looked around her sourondings.

"Where am I", Elizabeth asked.

"Your in Holby ED", Sam replied.

"What happened?", Elizabeth asked.

"You were hit by a lorry", Sam replied.

"Oh", Elizabeth said in shock.

"Is there anyone I can call", Charlie asked.

"My fourteen kids", Elizabeth replied.

"Did I hear that right did she put teen on the end of four", Sam whispered.

"I think so", Tom replied.

Charlie went and called them all and then came back to resus. Robyn done a few tests before her kids arrived.

"Fourteen kids, what are their names", Robyn asked starting a conversation.

"Denise, Linda, Hannah, Isla, Josie, Bethany, Gabriella, Melody, Una, Arabella, Oliver, Chloe, Katie and Freya I have thirteen daughters and one son", Elizabeth replied.

"Wow any grandkids", Robyn asked.

"Yeah Denise has four kids, Linda has four, Hannah has four, Isla has two, Josie hs two, Bethany has one, Gabriella has one, Melody has one, Una has one, Arabella has six, Oliver has one and Chloe has one", Elizabeth replied.

"What are their names", Robyn asked.

"Orianna seventeen, Britney fifteen, Autumn eleven, Joe ten, LiLy-Rose six, Martyna six, Summer six, Nathan six, Kelsea six, Emma six, Evelyn six, Hollie five, Isabella four, Sarah four, Toby three, Leah three, Alyssa three, Jamie two, Eliza two, Peter two, Danae one, Paris one, Ethan ten months, Stacey ten months, Chenelle three months, Caylee three months, Destiny three months and Zoe-Hannah one month", Elizabeth proudly said.

"Wow" Robyn said spechless.

"Leah and Alyssa and Jamie and Eliza are identical twin girls, Ethan and Stacey are twins and Chenelle, Caylee and Destiny are triplets", Elizabeth replied.

"Sounds like you love kids and babies", Robyn said.

"Yeah", Elizabeth replied before her sats dropped.

Sam ran over with Zoe walking behind her.

"Zoe can I have a word", Robyn asked.

"Sure", Zoe replied.

"I think she's Linda's mum", Robyn said.

"Just because her last name is Andrews it doesn't mean anything", Zoe replied.

"Her granddaughters called Zoe-Hannah", Robyn replied.

"And she put on facebook she had a baby girl", Zoe replied.

"Linda has four kids", Robyn said.

"Don't mention that as Orianna was taken from her older boyfriend who took advantage and the twins Leah and Alyssa a controlling man she nearly married", Zoe replied.

"Poor Linda", Robyn replied feeling sorry for her old mentor who helped her though everything while she was learning.

Zoe walked back over to Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Lenny was left with Linda's kids with the help from Orianna, Oliver and Chloe then dropped Peter and Danae off and then walked up to Holby with Katie and Freya next to them. Once they arrived they met Hannah smoking.

"You know that's not good for Lily-Rose, Isabella and defantly not Ethan and 4tacey if they breathe it in", Katie said.

"Katie your fourteen stop worrying", Hannah replied.

They waited for the rest and Denise turned up and everyone looked shocked.

"What", Denise asked.

"You've made it here before Linda, Isla, Josie, Bethany, Gabriella, Melody, Una and Arabella", Oliver replied just as Una turned up.

Bethany then turned up with her triplet sisters Gabriella and Melody followed by Isla and Linda.

"Lenny said you had left ages ago", Denise said.

"She came to pick me up", Isla replied.

Back in her flat Arabella was having trouble finding a baby sitter the nineteen year old knocked on her neiboughs door and asked her in a panic.

"Sally please can you look after the kids my mums ill and they come", Arabella said.

"Of course I will", Sally replied.

Martyna and Toby walked over while Arabella put Paris, Chenelle, Caylee and Destiny in their four seater buggy and wheeled it there.

Arabella then caught the bus to meet her siblings at the hospital, after twenty minutes she arrived with most people looking angry with her.

"Sorry but I couldn't find anyone to look after my kids I can't leave them alone as their six, three and babies and...", Arabella had started to cry.

Linda hugged her younger sister. The problem with Arabella is she's grown up to soon as much as she loves Martyna, Toby, Paris, Chenelle, Caylee and Destiny she can't supply them much. Arabella stopped crying and they went inside.

"Hi Elizabeth Andrews was brought in", Isla said.

"Ah yes take a seat and someone will be with you all soon", Noel replied.

"But she's me mum", Isla replied.

"Yes I know..", Noel was interupted.

"Hang on your the bloke who drunkenly tried to kiss me last night saying I am all you ever wanted, I'm the bar lady at the Holby pub but if you are I honestly hope my daughters Autumn and Summer aren't put offs for you", Isla said.

Isla then went and sat next to Una and Linda.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie came over to them and took them to the relitives room, he told them everything that was going on when he spotted Linda.

"Linda", Charlie said shocked.

Linda didn't reply she was to upset as her mum is fighting for her life in resus. Oliver put his arm around Katie as she was crying and listened to Charlie. Charlie took them though to see Elizabeth though the door. Zoe saw Linda then looked at Robyn. Elizabeth was being shocked.

"What happened", Katie asked.

"Your mum was hit by a lorry", Charlie explained.

"Is she ok" the lorry driver asked.

"You got wasted last night I had to serve you", Isla said.

The lorry driver went quiet, he walked back to his cubicle feeling guilty that he was still drunk.

They all went back to the relitives room. Everyone just looked at each other, Isla called James while everyone else just watched.

"Dad its Isla mum's been hit by a drunk driver and the grandkids are scattered everywhere love you lots", Isla explained.

Una text her work colluge asking if Hollie is alright. While Bethany called about Kelsea, Emma and Evelyn who where with Bethany's boyfriend who loves kids. Linda text Lenny and then her oldest daughter Orianna. Orianna soon text back saying everyone is fine. Linda just sat in silence.

"Linda you alright", Josie asked.

Linda just sat their as a tear fell, Josie hugged her while everyone else but Denise looked shocked as Linda never cries and she was crying on Josie.

"Shh shh it'll be ok", Josie said trying to calm Linda's cries.


	4. Chapter 4

**Denise's P.O.V**

**Well do I tell Britney, Joe, Nathan and Sarah or not. I mean Sarah is only four will she understand she loves her nanna to pieces I can't break her heart can I, Nathan might understand his six but his more into granddad than his nan, Joe is ten and has a good understanding but not a good as fifteen year old Britney got a great understanding, What do I tell them. Nothing is the answer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Linda's P.O.V**

**Mum please wake up Orianna, Leah, Alyssa and baby Zoe-Hannah need you and think about it Orianna is likey to provide your first great grandchild if not then Britney proberbly will. Orianna will understand but Leah and Alyssa will wonder where you've gone please mum you have to wake up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hannah's P.O.V**

**Mum your helping me give up smoking if you go how will I give up all I'll do is get stressed and then light a ciggerette and what good is that for Lily-Rose, Isabella, Ethan and Stacey as I'm basically killing myself Lily-Rose is coming to an understanding of what she's seen on TV I broke down when she asked if my vains were ripping oh mum please pull though please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Isla's P.O.V**

**Death it takes the old and the best, well mum even though you feel old your not old but to me your the best. Autumn and Summer love you pieces. But if you do have to leave this world I'll look after dad, Katie and Freya for you. I got my fiestiness from you and well it does me well. Autumn and Summer have it too, Autumn is quick to say fair or not her teacher told me that and Summer she beat her school bully on her own. Mum me, Autumn and Summer love you lots.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Josie's P.O.V**

**Mum if you die it'll be had writing my own daughters name knowing your name began with Eliza. Jamie and Eliza have'nt really met you yet but they seem happy around you. My girls love you and Jamie and Eliza always will. I named Eliza after you and ;amie after dad, please pull through mum.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bethany's P.O.V**

Must have been a shock when you found out you were expecting triplets then me, Gabriella and Melody arrived. Then at seventeen we all got pregnant. Kelsea was two days early remember but Emma and Evelyn arrived on time. Kelsea loves you to bits, she always asks if we are coming to see you or not. Mum stay strong.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

**Mum Emma will miss you she loves you to pieces and if you do go remember I'm Gabriella not my identical twin Melody. I'm not sure on what to say.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Melody's P.O.V**

**Ok well Evelyn loves you and she's doing great in school. She's school council for her year group which is amazing. Evelyn loves it and she puts though everyones ideas such as Kelsea's idea that girls play football at lunch and boys play football at breaks and that idea went forward thanks to Evelyn bringing it up and Kelsea as it was her idea of course. Evelyn would have wanted me to say that. I love you lots.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Una's P.O.V**

**Mum I know when I was fifteen I shut you out and Im sorry, I just wanted to accept my mistake of getting pregnant at such a young age. I was going from school to work and yeah I do love Hollie but she could have waited until I was twenty five not ten years younger. I started earning money at fifteen and I still haven't moved out. Hollie loves living with you though. I know you love Hollie mum and Hollie loves you as well. She won't understand coming home and not seeing you there. Hollie is a little star she done us proud playing Mary in the nativity play remember she smiled because you were their and all the other parents were amazed at her singing voice when she sang away in a manger on her own, even we were impressed. Hollie wants to be in all her school shows. She's a little drama queen but that's why we love her. I love you mum never forget that.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Arabella's P.O.V**

**Mum you've helped me through so much when I gave birth to Martyna aged thirteen, Toby aged fifteen, Paris when I was eighteen and Chenelle, Caylee and Destiny now Im nineteen. Im sorry I've been so stupid and gave my life away but you know I was used and taken advantage of when I was thirteen and fifteen. At least Paris, Chenelle, Caylee and Destiny have the same dad but he died in the crash I was in. I'll never forget the way you stormed into the room asking how me and the baby was then realizing it was triplets, then you worried about Martyna, Toby and Paris. See I told you I'd brought the best car seat when she didn't have a scratch on her didn't I. I think Martyna came out worse but she's fine now she's always singing and dancing to Disney songs from the films. She says your sleeping beauty because you sleep a lot. If I have fourteen kids I wonder if Toby will be the only boy just like Oliver. Love you lots mum.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oliver's P.O.V**

**Ok mum you've had fourteen kids but how on earth did you and dad manage thirteenr girls and me, trust me my daughter Danae is over a year and she's enough already, she's walking and talking saying dadda, mumma, nan nan, grampie. In fairness when Chantelle died you helped me when I found out I had a daughter. Her little brown hair you put up in a ponytail, please wake up, you need to teach me how too do that as I can't rely on you for ever and thank you for keeping the gate on the kitchen and stairs as I'd never forgive myself if Danae burnt her hand or fell down the stairs. Danae is my little princess, even though it would be nice if she was a boy to do manly things with when she's older but she could still like football. She puts her arms in the air when Chelsea score it's so cute. I think she likes Chelsea just like daddy, sorry mum she's not a Liverpool supporter like you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chloe's P.O.V**

**Mum Im sixteen years old with a two year old son, Im sorry I had sex just to try and get into some stupid gang it was wrong and Peter's gonna have a rubbish life, usually at this point you'd say no he isn't because Im the best mother he could have, but am I really. On a daily bases I leave him with you so I can finish my education, but I only want what's right for Peter. He loves it when dad comes home because they have a kick about on the field while I can do homework and Oliver can do his coursework as Danae goes as well. Peter's got a rubbish life coming up because of me, he hasn't got a dad and Christmas and birthday's his not gonna get what he wants and thats gonna break my heart how his friends are learning to ride a bike and I won't afford one. I didn't do what Una did, she earned money and she still does, Peter's only got my old toys at the moment luckily the tea set is blue, Peter's organizing a teddy bear picnic he'd love you to come his inviting all his cousins to it you'd love that I know you would.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Katie's P.O.V**

**If it is your time to go to a better place I want you to look down and then say to your new friends that's my Katie who's just achieved that. I want to go far in life and get married but if I get married he has to be able to put up with Freya as Im not leaving her. I want one child and if it's a girl Im gonna name her Crystal and if its a boy Im gonna name him Michael. I hope I'll do you proud mum please don't die.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Freya's P.O.V**

**Aspergers syndrome a form of autism which I have, things need to be exactly how they are and only you know my routine and don't say teach your dad because his rubbish he gave me beans on toast on a Monday when beans on toast is Wednesday, and my things to do what if I need the toilet but both bathrooms are locked how's dad gonna sort that only you can. I have a question why did you have fourteen kids what was wrong with Denise and Linda apart from the fact they never agree on anything. Only you know my routine no one else so you can't die. Please mum you let me just share a room with Katie and that helped. I love you lots. You also have the ability to make people understand autism and Im just like them, thank you for that mum, but I can't have dad in change as thats change I don't like change.**


	18. Chapter 18

While Lenny was looking after Leah, Alyssa, Peter, Danae and Zoe-Hannah with Orianna's help he decided to put on a talent show where he judges it, first up was Danae so Orianna put some music on and Danae started dancing to it, it was the cutest thing Orianna had ever seen her cousin do. Danae got bored of dancing and climbed on to the sofa so it was peter's turn. Peter started dancing as well he was cute dancing as well, Peter then got bored so Leah and Alyssa got up and started singing.

"Humpty dumpty sat on the wall

Humpty dumpty had a great fall

All the kings horses

And all the kings men

Couldn't put humpty together again", Leah and Alyssa sung out of tune but cute.

Orianna decided she would sing a song she'd written herself

"Sometimes I wonder what I'll be when I grow up

Then I remember anything I dream of

I could be a scientist or an actress

but what really counts is loving your family

My names Orianna and I wanna have fun

My names Orianna and I wanna have fun fun fun", Orianna sung.

"Sorry its a little rubbish", Orianna said to break to silence.

"Does Linda know you can sing like that your amazing", Lenny said.

"Or or is good", peter cutely said making everyone smile.

Orianna smiled, she didn't realize she was that good at singing. After the little talent show Orianna put Peppa pig on for the younger ones. Leah and Alyssa got excited they both had Peppa pig tops on. Danae just looked at the screen while Lenny put Zoe-Hannah to bed as it was seven PM. Linda soon came in with Chloe and Oliver to take Peter and Danae. Danae waved bye to everyone while Peter hugged everyone.

"Mummy", Leah said.

"Mummy", Alyssa repeated

"Yes", Linda asked.

"Orianna can sing", Leah replied.

"She can", Alyssa added on.

Orianna helped her mum by putting Leah and Alyssa to bed at seven thirty. She read them both a story sitting in between their beds. She read them Meg and Mog her old book she'd given them.

"Night", Orianna said switching on their night light and turning off the main light before leaving the door a little open.


	19. Chapter 19

Una, Oliver, Chloe, Katie and Freya arrived home, Una sat Hollie down while Chloe got Peter ready for bed and Oliver put Danae to bed. Una didn't know what to tell Hollie about their mum as Hollie's only five.

"Nanny won't be home for a little while", Una said.

"Why", Hollie asked.

"Nanny's poorly in hospital", Una replied.

Hollie hugged Una as Una looked upset. Upstairs Katie and Freya called Linda but Linda hadn't herd anything else. Linda came over to visit her dad. James opened the door to find Linda and Orianna stood at at the door, he let them in and made them both an orange juice each. James hugged Linda after she had drunk her orange juice and Orianna went upstairs.

"Hey", Orianna said.

Katie and Freya just smiled at her. Even though Orianna is Katie and Freya's niece she likes to look after them as she's a little older than them, she sat on Katie's bed as Freya came over to see her. Hollie then ran though and hugged Orianna.

"You alright munchkin", Orianna asked.

"Yeah I'm staying strong for nanny", Hollie replied.

"That's my girl", Orianna replied as Una came in.

Una sat with them as Hollie sat on Una's lap. Hollie then played with her dolls, they herd crying from downstairs as Oliver and Chloe entered, Orianna felt bad as it was Linda.

"Mum", Orianna whispered.

"Don't worry auntie Linda is as tough as boots she'll be fine", Hollie said smiling making Orianna smile as well.

"Why don't you tell Orianna where we went on Saturday", Una said.

"I went ice skating", Hollie replied.

"Wow", Orianna said.

"Orianna what's your best time", Hollie asked.

"When I saw snow for the very first time when I was fourteen, we didn't have snow in Florida it was amazing I just woke up to a white ground and then Harry told me we can play in it and we built a snow man had a snow ball fight it was wonderful", Orianna replied.

"Who's Harry", Chloe asked.

"Harry was my dad's girlfriends son he was eight at the time", Orianna replied to Chloe's question.

"What's Florida like", Katie asked.

"It's really busy and the roads are always busy", Orianna replied.

"Have you met Mickey and Minnie mouse", Hollie asked.

"Yeah I was ten when I met them at Disneyland Florida", Orianna replied.

Hollie smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning before school Britney went to visit Elizabeth, without her mums permission she set foot into the ED and asked Louise about Elizabeth's where-abouts. She then took a seat and waited for someone to take her. Tom came over and took her to see her.

"Hello love", Elizabeth said looking at Britney.

"Nan I've got you a present", Britney replied.

"You shouldn't have you know I don't like you spending your money on me", Elizabeth replied.

Britney got out the teddy in a Liverpool football top and placed it next to Elizabeth who smiled.

"It's beautiful Britney, thank you", Elizabeth replied.

"I weren't going on a school holiday weekend to Liverpool without buying you something", Britney said.

"Did you have fun", Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah I got to do the tour as I was born and lived in Liverpool for thirteen years", Britney answered.

"Oh good, did you show them the football stadium", Elizabeth proudly asked.

"Yes I did", Britney replied.

Elizabeth smiled stroking Britney's hair back behind her ear.

"I can put your hair up if you want", Elizabeth said.

"Ok", Britney replied.

Elizabeth started doing Britney's hair she put it in a bun so it wouldn't be in Britney's face when she's doing her school work. Britney looked in the mirror and loved it.

"Thanks nan", Britney said.

"You can tell your Denise's daughter", Elizabeth said.

"How", Britney questioned.

"Your not into hair and make up and you were a big tomboy just like your mum unlike Linda she loves pink and her hair always had to be in bunches and tied up with pink hair bands", Elizabeth replied.

"Oh, Leah and Alyssa seem like Linda", Britney giggled.

"Yeah they do, I'm glad she finally got a man she deserves who actually loves her and her kids back Orianna, Leah and Alyssa", Elizabeth said.

"I love Leah and Alyssa they're so cute and their little curly blonde hair just like auntie Linda's curly blonde hair and Zoe-Hannah is just adorable and Orianna is so talented", Britney replied.

"Yeah", Elizabeth agreed.

"I better be off to school now otherwise Katie will wonder where I am", Britney said.

She got up and hugged Elizabeth before leaving the ED to go to school.


	21. Chapter 21

**Orianna's P.O.V**

**Well I met nan when I was sixteen after dad passed away and what can I say other than she's amazing, beautiful and the best nan anyone could wish for, I love her. I went to visit her the other day and sung popular by Mika ft Ariana Grande, she commented on how talented I am and I know I can sing, I had a solo in assembly aged six. I have been singing for a while. I had my first show aged five playing an angel in the school show, I done the same show in year three but I was a Shepard. Nan I hope I've made you proud.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Britney's P.O.V**

**I'm glad nan's talking now it mean's she's recovering, I'm sitting in Maths just gazing into space daydreaming. I love how nan done my hair but what do I tell mum, I could say Katie did it for me I suppose, yeah that will work. I suppose I look a little like mum so that's why nan can see her in me. Joe, Nathan and Sarah miss her too, Sarah doesn't understand and that's hard to watch as she loves her nan to pieces. As the oldest it's my job to look out for Joe, Nathan and Sarah but I don't want to see any of them hurt, Joe hardly understands. It's hard at bedtime because Sarah asks what's wrong with nanny and all I can say is I'm not sure. I wish I could tell her I honestly do, I've herd Nathan ask Joe but he doesn't know much so he can't help either.**

**"Britney", The teacher said.**

**I'm in like a daydream of thoughts about my family it's just so complicated at the moment.**

**"BRITNEY", The teacher shouted.**

**I looked up, oops must have got lost in daydreaming.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hollie's P.O.V**

**Mummy says nanny is going to be alright hopefully that mean's she can come and watch my ballet show, I hope so. I've practiced so hard for the show at home as well at dance class. I love nanny and hope she comes home soon.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Leah & Alyssa's P.O.V**

**Nanny say's mummy named Zoe-Hannah after her friend Zoe, but nanny also said Zoe makes mummy do naughty things that mummy's don't do, nanny said Zoe makes mummy come home late and makes her drink lots, but drinking lots in the summer is good, isn't it. Maybe Zoe makes mummy do things she doesn't want to do but we're not sure. Nanny must be right though she's an adult, mummy says adults know lots. **


	25. Chapter 25

After school Isla took Autumn and Summer to see Elizabeth. Sam and Tess were in the room at the time when Isla entered with Autumn and Summer.

"Your daughter's are very pretty", Tess said.

"Just like their mother", Elizabeth replied.

Tess laughed with Isla.

"Say hello", Isla said.

"Hello, I'm Autumn and this is Summer", Autumn interduced.

"You have pretty names", Tess replied.

"No we don't I was born in October so I was called Autumn and Summer was born in August so she was called Summer", Autumn answered.

Tess laughed as she left the room, and Autumn and Summer just looked at Elizabeth, not knowing what to say. Summer sat on the floor looking at Autumn while Isla spoke to Elizabeth just as Linda walked in to give Elizabeth her magazine's.

"Auntie Linda", Summer happily said.

"Hello", Linda said.

Summer jumped up for a hug and Autumn joined in with the hug, Linda hugged them back.

"Where's Orianna, Leah, Alyssa and Zoe-Hannah", Summer asked.

"Orianna's at home with Lenny and Zoe-Hannah and I'm going to pick Leah and Alyssa up from nursery now", Linda replied.

"Ok bye", Summer said.

"Bye auntie Linda", Autumn added.

"Bye mum, bye Isla, bye Autumn, bye Summer", Linda replied before leaving.

As Linda left she saw Zoe and started a conversation with her, they were still best friends even though Linda doesn't work in the ED no more.

"I'm now leaving if you want to wait", Zoe said.

"Ok", Linda replied.

Zoe and Linda got into Linda's car and Linda drove down to the nursery to pick up Leah and Alyssa. Once she picked up Leah and Alyssa she got them both in her car and strapped them in taking a while.

"Can't you just leave them like that", Zoe asked getting annoyed of waiting.

"No", Linda replied.

She finished strapping Alyssa in then went round the car to Leah and strapped her in and then got back in the drivers seat and put her seat belt on.

"Why are you being like this", Linda asked.

"Sorry bad day", Zoe replied.

Linda drove off with nursery rhymes playing and Zoe looking at Linda like she was mad, Leah and Alyssa were singing along in the back of the car.


	26. Chapter 26

After visiting Elizabeth, Isla was walking out of the ED when Autumn slipped and hurt herself making herself cry, Autumn cried as Tom and Robyn rushed over to her with a bed.

"Ok, sweetheart, are you her mother", Tom said.

"Yeah", Isla replied.

"Can you go book her in", Tom asked.

"Sure", Isla replied.

"I want to stay with Autumn", Summer said"

"Ok", Tom replied.

Tom and Robyn wheeled Autumn into a cubicle and Tom went to find Isla while Robyn looked after Autumn and lifted Summer up on to the bed with Autumn. Autumn had hurt her leg when she fell but had stopped crying now. Summer hugged Autumn trying to make her sister feel more comfortable. Isla and Tom then returned where Isla looked worried.

"Is she alright", Isla asked.

"She's complaining that her leg hurts", Robyn replied.

Isla walked out worried, she went outside and sat on a bench just starring ahead of her. She watched many people go past as she just worried about Autumn. She knew it was probably just a graze but what if it was worse, much worse. Autumn loves to dance and put on little show's in the living room how could she do that if her leg's damaged, and Autumn doesn't usually cry so that worried Isla as well as she started to cry about her leg being in pain. Isla sat and looked as the clouds just went by. Tom came out and looked around.

"Sam have you seen a young lady brown hair to about here wearing a blue top with jeans", Tom asked doing the length of the hair.

"Yeah, just over there", Sam pointed.

"Thanks", Tom replied.

Tom went and sat by Isla as Isla just looked ahead, he looked with her then he started talking to her.

"Autumn's hurt her leg quite badly she wants you", Tom said.

"What's wrong with it", Isla asked.

"She's bruised it and damaged the inside she's going to be on crutches for a little while", Tom replied.

Isla broke down into tears and ran off into her mum Elizabeth's room, Elizabeth's heart broke when she saw Isla in tears.

"Sweetheart, come here", Elizabeth said.

Isla went over to Elizabeth crying.

"What's wrong", Elizabeth cried.

"Autumn hurt her leg leaving, she's going to be on crutches for a little while", Isla cried.

"At least Autumn is fine", Elizabeth replied.

Autumn sat with Summer in her cubicle as Tom came back in.

"Did you find mummy", Summer asked.

"Yes, but she went to see nanny", Tom replied.

"She's upset isn't she", Autumn replied.

"Yeah", Tom answered.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summer's P.O.V**

**Hospital's look scary and nanny and Autumn both have to stay, I'm scared, nanny looks ok but very pale and Autumn has a hurt leg, shes going to be on crutches, I hope the kids at school be nice to her and don't take her crutches. The one thing I don't understand is with crutches is people say let me have a go, but you wouldn't say that if Autumn was in a wheelchair for breaking her leg, I mean you wouldn't go up to her and say, hey Autumn budge up let me have a turn, would you so why do it with crutches, I don't understand. Get well soon nanny and Autumn.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Autumn's P.O.V**

**Ow my leg really hurt's, is this how nanny feels as she was hit by a lorry. What if I can't balance on crutches, hang on if I can balance on my hands, I can balance on crutches. Hopefully I can still go dance class and watch, I hope so anyway. I really hope I get off these crutches soon. Tom and Robyn are so nice which is good and I hope nanny is making mum feel a lot better, having me at the age of sixteen must have been hard but without mum I wouldn't be who I am today. I love you mum and I love you nanny.**


	29. Chapter 29

As Denise went to the shop four girls approached her aged between twenty four and eighteen. Denise tried to ignore them but she couldn't as they followed her.

"Look what do you want with me, I no longer do drugs", Denise said.

"She really don't remember us", Erica said.

"What", Denise answered.

"I'm Genevieve", Genevieve replied.

"I'm Erica", Erica replied.

"I'm Christine", Christine said.

"And I'm Ashlee", Ashlee replied.

"Your daughters", Genevieve answered.

Denise was shocked, she tried her best to keep Genevieve, Erica, Christine and Ashlee a secret from her family as she ran away aged thirteen when she had Genevieve, then had moved out at seventeen when she found out she was pregnant with Erica and then at nineteen had twins Christine and Ashlee.

Genevieve has long ginger hair and brown eyes, she is the leader of her sisters and was born in Scotland where Denise ran away to from Liverpool at thirteen so no one could find her. Erica has long black hair and light blue eyes with a nose and top of ear piercing, she is feisty and doesn't think about what she says before she says it, Christine is the oldest twin and always that her hair in a ponytail she's quiet and timed and hides behind her sisters, Ashlee is identical to Christine and is more confident than her, both Christine and Ashlee can sing and they sing for a hobby, Erica can sing but she doesn't usually sing in front of people.

Denise wasn't to sure what to do, well she's got her four kids at home Britney, Joe, Nathan and Sarah and her mum doesn't know about them, Denise suddenly remembered she told Linda and then told her to keep quiet so Denise called Britney and lied about where she was going and went to Linda's house and knocked on the door where Lenny answered holding baby Zoe-Hannah.

"Linda in", Denise asked.

"Auntie Denise", Leah said.

Linda put Leah in the living room with Zoe, Orianna and Alyssa as Lenny walked in still holding Zoe-Hannah.

"Yeah", Linda asked.

Denise pulled Linda outside and she saw the other girls.

"No, I'm not getting involved", Linda said.

"No, Linda these girls are my daughters Genevieve, Erica, Christine and Ashlee", Denise replied.

"What", Linda replied.

"I'm sorry I only told you, I dunno what to do", Denise said.

"How does tell Britney, Joe, Nathan and Sarah sound", Linda asked.

"Good", Denise replied.

Linda smiled as Denise left.


	30. Chapter 30

**Elizabeth's point of view**

**Hospital is boring I have magazine's but I've read them I get visitors but they come and go. Poor Autumn hurt her leg visiting me and I've received a shock about Denise, she had four kids I never knew about, Genevieve, Erica, Christine and Ashlee my granddaughters, I would have supported Denise when she was pregnant at thirteen with Genevieve and at seventeen with Erica and nineteen with twins Christine and Ashlee, I supported her with Britney, Joe, Nathan and Sarah, I helped her get Nathan and Sarah back. **


	31. Chapter 31

Denise gathered Britney, Joe, Nathan and Sarah and they all sat down and looked at Denise as she brought in Genevieve, Erica, Christine and Ashlee, they all sat down on a sofa and looked at the kids.

"Kids these girls are your sisters, Genevieve, Erica, Christine and Ashlee", Denise explained.

"What so I'm not the oldest", Britney replied.

"No Genevieve is", Denise answered.

"At least we all know auntie Linda has four kids and only four kids", Britney said.

Denise just looked at Britney and Genevieve and Erica left while Christine and Ashlee stayed behind. Britney just stared at the identical twin girls as they stared back then looked at each other. Sarah got up and sat in between them and smiled.

"Sarah", Britney called as she went back over and sat on Britney.

A little while later Genevieve and Erica came back in with kids of their own and Denise couldn't believe her eyes, she wasn't ready to be a nanny yet and was hoping this day would never come. Genevieve has twins a son and a daughter while Erica has three daughters.

"What are they're names", Denise asked.

"Brendan and Yasmin", Genevieve replied.

"Rosabelle, Sinead and Imogen", Erica answered.

Denise was shocked at her grandchildren and quickly text Linda not knowing what to do about it, she waited for a reply but Linda never replied. Denise thought maybe Linda was looking after Zoe-Hannah or maybe Leah or Alyssa had maybe fallen over and hurt themselves so her younger sister was looking after them that's why she couldn't reply or maybe helping Orianna with coursework, but she could still answer doing that. Denise just looked at her grandchildren playing with her children's toys. She went into the kitchen and made sandwich's she made fourteen cheese spread sandwich's.

"Oh I should have mentioned sorry, Brendan's allergic to dairy, don't worry I'll make him another one", Genevieve said.

"No it's fine I will", Denise replied.

Genevieve smiled.

"Is strawberry jam alright", Denise asked.

"Yeah that's fine", Genevieve replied breaking the cheese spread sandwich in half.

Denise then gave the jam sandwich to Brendan.

"Ta", Brendan said.

"Good boy", Genevieve said to Brendan.

"How did you find me", Denise asked.

"I got in touch with someone, it devastated me when I was told I was adopted when I was ten", Genevieve said.

"I'm sorry I was just thirteen", Denise replied.

"I found out about Erica, Christine and Ashlee a little later", Genevieve replied.

"Oh", Denise replied eating her sandwich.


	32. Chapter 32

_**This chapter is all **_**_speech, except from a little part. _**

**_(Denise and Linda's heart to heart)_**

"Linda I dunno what to do", Denise said looking to the ground.

"I suppose it's just like being a mother but not seeing the kids", Linda replied.

"How would you react if Orianna said she was pregnant", Denise asked.

"It depends what age, if you mean now to twenty I wouldn't be happy but I'd support her", Linda answered.

"I'm thirty seven years old with five grandchildren", Denise replied.

"Does mum know", Linda asked getting up to make two coffee's

"She know's about the girls but not her great-grand children", Denise answered also getting up to follow Linda.

"What are they're name's", Linda asked.

"Rosabelle, Brendan, Yasmin, Sinead and Imogen", Denise replied.

"Being a grand mother must be lovely, mum enjoys it", Linda replied.

"Linda I'm pregnant", Denise replied.

Linda was speechless she just gazed at Denise with shock all over her face, Denise just looked at Linda.

"How many months", Linda asked.

"Three", Denise replied.

"Do Genevieve, Erica, Christine, Ashlee, Britney, Joe, Nathan and Sarah know yet", Linda asked.

"No", Denise replied.

"I'm three months pregnant as well", Linda admitted.

"Have you told Lenny, Orianna, Leah and Alyssa", Denise asked.

Linda shock her head before bursting into tears.

"Hey don't cry, Lenny loves being a dad to Zoe-Hannah", Denise said getting out of her seat to see to Linda.

"What if Lenny doesn't want another child", Linda cried.

"Then you'll sort it", Denise replied.

"I can't handle two babies", Linda said wiping her tears.

"You did a fantastic job with Leah and Alyssa", Denise replied.

"Suppose", Linda replied.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we both had boy's as mine would go as a pattern still and then you'd have a boy", Denise said.

"Suppose but what pattern, Genevieve, Erica, Christine and Ashlee don't really make it a pattern no more", Linda replied.

"True", Denise answered.

"Anyway, I don't care as long as my prince or princess is happy and healthy", Linda replied.

"I suppose your right", Denise answered.

"Shall we go and visit mum", Linda asked.

"Come on then", Denise replied.

They waited at the bus stop as Lenny had taken the car to take Zoe-Hannah for a walk in a big park, Linda left Lenny a note in case he came home and she wasn't back yet. The bust arrived and they both go on and paid then took a seat next to each other.

"Say strong", Denise said holding Linda's hand.


	33. Chapter 33

As they entered Bethany, Gabriella and Melody were now leaving with Kelsea, Emma and Evelyn. They stopped and started talking as the girls ran about but soon got told off by Louise. They then took a seat and started talking just as Josie came past trying to wheel Eliza out and hold Jamie.

"Josie what happened", Bethany asked.

"A game went wrong and Eliza broke her leg", Josie answered.

"Give Jamie here", Linda said ready to help.

"Thank's Linda", Josie replied.

Jamie's bunches kept going in Linda's face as she kept getting hair in her mouth. She put Jamie in the car seat and strapped her in while Josie carefully strapped in Eliza.

"Thank you", Josie said.

"No problem", Linda replied helping fold the wheel chair to put in the boot of the car.

"You just turn you back for a second and bang Eliza broke her leg and Jamie panicked so much", Josie explained.

"Aww bless", Linda replied.

Linda waved them off as Josie left then went back inside to see Kelsea, Emma and Evelyn drawing pictures for Louise as Bethany, Gabriella and Melody had taken Denise to Elizabeth's new room. Linda asked Noel then went to find them. Once she found them, Bethany, Gabriella and Melody gave them some space and sat outside for a little while.

"Ok, who's done what", Elizabeth asked seeing both Linda and Denise.

"No one's done anything", Denise replied.

"Oh", Denise said.

"Mum, you know Genevieve, Erica, Christine and Ashlee well Genevieve and Erica have kids", Denise replied.

"Im a great nanny", Elizabeth smiled.

"Yeah to Rosabelle, Brendan, Yasmin, Sinead and Imogen", Denise replied.

"Beautiful names", Elizabeth replied.

"Mum, I'm pregnant and so is Denise", Linda said.

Elizabeth smiled with happiness as she looked at Denise and Linda. The girls just looked at each other.

Meanwhile in reception Kelsea, Emma and Evelyn had finished their drawing's and were showing Louise.

"So this is a rabbit, this one is a dinosaur and this one is the rabbit and the dinosaur making friends with us and they are all for me", Denise said.

"Yes", Kelsea replied.

"We signed our names", Emma replied.

"Oh yeah by Kelsea, Emma and Evelyn", Louise said.


	34. Chapter 34

Elizabeth was discharged from hospital and went home to find a surprise party with everyone there and she meet Genevieve, Erica, Christine and Ashlee and then Rosabelle, Brendan, Yasmin, Sinead and Imogen. She sat next to Chloe and Katie on the sofa were James hosted a huge welcome home party while Freya sat outside on the stairs covering her ears. Katie got up and went to see her.

"Come on Freya your missing all the fun", Katie said.

"Too much noise and too many people", Freya replied.

"Come on auntie Freya", Martyna said.

"No", Freya replied.

James also invited the neighbors so that way they couldn't complain about the noise. Linda was in the kitchen feeding Zoe-Hannah when Lenny came through.

"You alright", Lenny asked.

"I'm pregnant", Linda said before bursting into tears.

"Hey why you crying, that's excellent", Lenny replied.

"Really", Linda replied still crying as Alyssa walked in.

"Daddy why's mummy crying, did you accidentally hurt her", Alyssa asked.

"No darling, mummy is just upset over something", Lenny replied.

"Ok", Alyssa replied and walked off.

"Hey come on your getting tears on Zoe-Hannah", Lenny replied.

Lenny left Linda alone for a little while and picked up Leah and then found Orianna and Alyssa and asked Orianna to come with him and bring Alyssa with her. Lenny took the girls outside and put Leah down next to Orianna as she held her hand. Lenny then took a deep breath.

"Your mummy is having a baby", Lenny announced.

Leah and Alyssa jumped up and down very excited while Orianna looked shocked. She just looked at the girls then helped herself to a cider.

"Should you be drinking that", Hannah asked.

"Who cares", Orianna replied.

"Your mum, Lenny, I do, Lily-Rose, Isabella, Ethan and Stacey care about you", Hannah replied.

"It's just one drink", Orianna answered.

"Yeah one drink underage, your seventeen, if you were eighteen it'll be alright but your not", Hannah explained.

Orianna drunk the cider then wiped her mouth while Hannah went into the kitchen to see Linda sort of crying with Freya by her side as its quieter in their than the living room.

"Linda", Hannah said.

"Lenny told the girls", Linda replied.

"Told Orianna, Leah and Alyssa what", Hannah asked.

"That I'm pregnant", Linda replied.

Hannah looked shocked.


	35. Chapter 35

A few months later Denise and Linda were out in the park talking when Denise's water's broke, Linda quickly called an ambulance as Dixie and Jeff came to collect her. Linda just stood watching as they loaded her into the back.

"Can I come", Linda asked.

"Of course you can", Dixie replied.

Linda got in and sat down looking at Denise when all of a sudden Linda went red. Jeff looked up at her as she looked embarrassed just as he felt a liquid come his way.

"Oh Linda", Jeff said.

"Is everything alright Jeffrey", Dixie asked.

"Linda's waters have also broke", Jeff replied.

"Ok", Dixie replied.

Once they arrived Tess got Linda in a wheel chair and wheeled her next to Denise.

"I want Lenny", Linda said.

Sam went to call Lenny and he rushed to the ED as fast as he could to be by Linda's side. He came in and started to calm her down.

"Orianna has taken the kids to Hannah's house so Leah and Alyssa can play with Lily-Rose and Isabella", Lenny said.

After three hours for Denise and four hours for Linda they had new babies. Denise had a boy and a girl and Linda had a girl just as James and Elizabeth walked in to see their new grandchildren.

"I know, sorry mum", Denise replied.

"A new grandson and granddaughter what are their names", James asked.

"Giselle", Linda replied.

"Allen", Denise replied.

"Allen and Giselle are beautiful names", Elizabeth said.

Linda laid their looking at Giselle worrying that Zoe-Hannah was now only eight months older than Giselle this meant they were going to be in the same school year. Lenny stroked Linda's hair as she fell asleep.

"Giselle is beautiful", James said.

"Thanks", Lenny replied looking at his sleeping wife and daughter.

Britney came in with Joe, Nathan and Sarah so Denise picked Allen up to show them their new brother, Genevieve, Erica, Christine and Ashlee weren't interested so they never turned up.

"Is it a boy or girl", Britney asked.

"It's a boy his called Allen", Denise replied.

"And auntie Linda's baby", Britney asked again.

"A girl called Giselle", Denise replied.

The next day they could go home, Linda carried Giselle and then put her in the car and then once they got home interduced her to Orianna, Leah, Alyssa and Zoe-Hannah so they could see Giselle.


	36. Chapter 36

Elizabeth was happy about Allen and Giselle being healthy but one thing that did shake her the most was that she was going to become a great mother again but this time Genevieve, Erica, Christine, Ashlee, Orianna and Britney were all pregnant. Elizabeth met Christine and Ashlee's adopted mother called Gillian.

"I'm so glad I've met you", Gillian said.

"If you need help looking after Christine and Ashlee's children I'm always here", Elizabeth replied.

"Thank you so much", Gillian replied.

"Have Christine and Ashlee always been close", Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, me and Paul can't have children so we were over the moon when we got a call saying twin girls needed adopting", Gillian answered.

"Did you name them", Elizabeth asked.

"No Paul wanted to keep Christine and Ashlee", Gillian replied.

In school Katie was shocked at Britney's pregnancy as Britney had just moved to year ten and to make things worse she claims the dad is now in the sixth form part of the school. Chloe walked over to Katie and Britney.

"Britney who is this sixth form guy then", Chloe asked.

"Adam Gardener", Britney replied.

Chloe looked shocked, he was actually her boyfriend she ran off crying as she ran past Freya and Morgan who looked at each other and followed.

"HANG ON", Morgan shouted brushing her long dark brown hair.

Freya caught up with Chloe when Adam Gardener came over to her, she slapped him round the face in tears just as her Science teacher walked past as he fell to the ground.

"Chloe Andrews", The teacher said.

"HE GOT BRITNEY PREGNANT", Chloe shouted in tears.

"Actually I slept with him as well", Britney said just to boast.

"Britney away", Katie said.

Chloe was destroyed, she actually thought she'd found someone who was fine with her having a son and Adam Gardener looked as if he loved Peter. Cassie came over and sat by Chloe.

"It's alright", Cassie said.

Chloe started hurting herself by banging her head until it bled and she had to go hospital, Cassie came in the ambulance with her.


	37. Chapter 37

As Cassie entered the ED Robyn looked worried as Cassie is her younger sister.

"Robyn I'm fine I'm more concerned about Chloe", Cassie replied.

Robyn treated Chloe as Chloe just sat and cried.

"What's up", Robyn asked.

"My boyfriend got my fourteen year old niece pregnant, thing is it was her idea", Chloe cried.

"Oh, well between you and me all boys are morons", Robyn replied.

Chloe just looked up at Robyn.

"Your Linda Andrews sister aren't you", Robyn asked.

"Yeah", Chloe replied.

"I had the same problem with Linda once we went on a break and she just broke down, I went to get my mate Aoife as I wasn't sure what to do, then she didn't know so we got Fletch", Robyn laughed making Chloe laugh a little.

Cassie came back in and took a seat in the cubicle. Sam and Tom both entered and took a look while Robyn cared for Chloe.

"I can tell Linda was your mentor you act like her around vulnerable people", Chloe said.

Robyn smiled at Chloe as Linda walked in to Chloe's cubicle.

"Linda", Robyn excitedly said hugging her so tight and nearly knocking her over.

"Wow careful you nearly knocked me over", Linda replied.

"Sorry, hows Giselle", Robyn asked.

"Good", Linda replied.

"Orianna, Leah, Alyssa and Zoe-Hannah", Robyn asked.

"Good, but Orianna's making me a nanny", Linda replied.

Robyn looked shocked.

"But your thirty seven...", Robyn was interrupted.

"Thirty five", Linda replied.

"Thirty five", Robyn repeated.

Chloe could then go back to school with Cassie, they walked back so it would take longer to get back, they had a free now anyway so it didn't matter. Cassie brought up Adam Gardener so Chloe told her just to ignore him.

"Britney is fifteen years old her birthday was yesterday", Chloe said.

"Chloe", Cassie answered.

"She's fifteen and like two months pregnant I made that mistake", Chloe went on.

"Chloe Andrews", Cassie said trying to get her attention.

"Cassie Miller", Chloe said back.

Cassie just looked at Chloe and laughed.


	38. Chapter 38

By Christmas all the great grandchildren had been born Genevieve had a boy, Erica had a girl, Christine had a girl, Ashlee had a girl, Orianna had a girl and Britney had a boy, Genevieve named her son George, Erica named her daughter Poppy, Christine named her daughter Crystal-Mai, Ashlee named her daughter Tyler-Grace, Orianna named her daughter Keisha and Britney named her son Drake.

"Christmas is very special this year with the arrival of Ethan, Stacey, Chenelle, Caylee, Destiny, Zoe-Hannah, Allen and Giselle for my grandchildren and great grandchildren we welcome Poppy, Crystal-Mai, Tyler-Grace, Keisha, Drake and George", Elizabeth said happily.

Everyone smiled. Drake was the cutest baby Denise had ever seen. She felt weird being a nanny to ten grandchildren Rosabelle, Brendan, Yasmin, Sinead, Imogen, Poppy, Crystal-Mai, Tyler-Grace, Drake and George, but she loves everyone of them.

Linda found it weird being a nanny to Keisha and she brought her a pink baby grow for Christmas which Orianna said Keisha would love. Linda now has two babies of her own plus a granddaughter. As the day went on Bethany, Gabriella, Melody and pregnant Una felt sharp pain's in their stomach so Elizabeth rushed them to hospital keeping Kelsea, Emma, Evelyn and Hollie went to hospital and it turned out Bethany, Gabriella and Melody had gone into an early labor while Una was late. After a few hours Elizabeth got a call from the girls.

"Three girls and one boy", Bethany said.

Everyone cheered and couldn't wait to hear the names.

"I've called him Joesph", Bethany said as Kelsea jumped up and down about her baby brother smiling.

"I've called my daughter Angel", Gabriella said as Emma got excited.

"My daughter's called Mary", Melody said making Evelyn excited.

"My daughter is called Ivy", Una explained making Hollie excited.

"For those who didn't her Joesph, Angel, Mary and Ivy are all safe", Elizabeth said.

"Wow, four births on Christmas day in the same family", Linda replied smiling.


	39. Chapter 39

Two days later the girls were discharged and Kelsea couldn't wait to meet Joesph.

"Im gonna be the best big sister Joesph ever wanted", Kelsea said.

Once Kelsea got home she couldn't wait to see Joesph, she took one look and feel in love with him and smiled at her mum and dad. Bethany smiled as well to see Kelsea so happy about her new baby brother.

Emma didn't want a younger brother or sister so adapting to Angel was going to be hard for her to do as she didn't want Angel around.

Evelyn was excited about Mary as her sister as she thought they could play dollies together and share things.

"Mummy, Mary is the best Christmas present ever", Evelyn said making Melody smile.

Hollie was still getting used to Ivy being in the house crying all the time but she still loved her.


End file.
